


Happiness

by sunny_impalas



Series: Original Work [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Bad Poetry, Nostalgia, Poetry, Sad, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_impalas/pseuds/sunny_impalas
Summary: So, Happiness, here's to you.





	1. To Happiness

Here’s to the spark of childhood

Here’s to the idea that nothing’s going to change

Here’s to laughing and smiling

Here’s to the beating of your heart when you can’t stop smiling because of a joke  your best friend said

Here’s to scraped knees and bleeding elbows, here’s to bandaids and magic kisses.

Stop and listen to the wind in the trees

Listen to the stream flowing down the side of the mountain

Feel the rain against your face in April

Look at the blooming flowers in May

May you never forget

May you never forget how to feel happy

May you always know what it’s like to smile and laugh

May you always know the feeling of joy

May you never forget the feeling of play, even if it’s not with a childhood toy.

So, Happiness,

Here’s to you.


	2. Remembering Happiness

I forgot

I forgot the feeling of dopamine pulsing through you

I forgot the thrum of your heart on a hot summer day

I forgot to look on the bright side, I forgot there even was one.

I forgot what it feels like to be really and truly me.

I’m sorry

I’m sorry to my childhood self, for forgetting you.

I’m sorry for not remembering to let you out of the room I so coldly locked you in.

I’m sorry,

You were just a kid.

I’m sorry to myself

I’m sorry for making you cry so hard you think you might throw up

I’m so sorry for making you shut out your friends because I thought they’d leave us

I’m so sorry for making you think you deserved pain

I’m so sorry for making you think the vision of your own  blood was a way to dull the pain

I’m so sorry

We were just kids

Happiness,

I’m sorry I forgot you

So, Happiness,

Here’s to you


End file.
